


Called the Sparrow

by PilferingApples



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilferingApples/pseuds/PilferingApples
Summary: Paris has a child, and her rooftops have a hero...





	Called the Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



Gavroche Thenardier: By day a ~~mild mannered~~ very sharp-mannered gamin of Paris, by night (or whenever he gets bored and feels like causing some high-flying excitement) the hero of the Paris slums, defender of the defenseless, challenger of the complacent, master of the rooftops, the Sparrow!  

 

 

 But he's  not the only bird on the rooftops of his city-- who is the flying heroine known only as The Lark? 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy when I saw the request for Gavroche as a superhero-- canon era superheroes are a very fun and intriguing concept, and supervisuals are always fun to play with. Thanks for the fun prompt, I hope you enjoy the art!


End file.
